


Happy Birthday Monkey Face

by SOUrah (SouChou)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Birthday Party, Imported, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sleepiness, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SOUrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always one person Sou can count on to remember his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Monkey Face

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic from LJ. Written for Sou's 16th birthday.

**Title:** Happy Birthday Monkey Face  
**Author:** SOUrah [](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/)**xxotakuchiceexx**  
**Fandom:** JE; Sexy Zone  
**Pairing:** MariSou  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Disclaimer:** No money is being made.  
**A/N:** Oh wow, another MariSou fic. Well, it was Sou's birthday yesterday and I really wanted to write something for his birthday, him being my bias in SZ so this was born. Also, if you're in the mood for some more MariSou [](http://candletoes.livejournal.com/profile)[**candletoes**](http://candletoes.livejournal.com/) as written the most adorable MariSou fic for me and asdfghjkl I love it sooo much.

[](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/388/3861)

Did anybody remember?

Sou asked himself this as he arrived home from the supermarket. There had been no cards from his school friends, no presents from his Johnny's friends, no cake from his parents. Not even his best friend, Marius had wished him a happy birthday. He'd just said hi and asked him if they could go over a particular dance step he was finding difficult together. Just like any other normal day.

Sou didn't want everybody to make a big fuss over him, he would've been just fine with a card or two. It just hurt that not a single person remembered. His parents had even made him go food shopping after work.

He attempted to remove his keys from his pocket with the heavy grocery bags still in both hands but ended up dropping everything and crying out in frustration. Could this birthday get any worse? He picked up his keys and fumbled with them until he finally managed to unlock the door. He scooped the two plastic bags off the ground, hoping that nothing had been broken then made his way into the house.

“I'm ho-”

He stopped short when he saw that his entire front room was covered in party decorations. His parents plus all his friends from Johnny's and school were sat around the table in the centre of the room that had a bright blue birthday cake on top of it. There was also a pile of gifts in all sizes in the corner of the room. Sou beamed. Everything he could possibly want. Except-

Sou knew there was something missing but he didn't have time to think about it as all his friends began to pester him to open their present first, his mom suggested they cut the cake before unwrapping presents, his dad wanted to know what music to put on. Sou laughed, getting into the party mood and banishing whatever it was from his mind. He strode over to the table, deciding he would cut the cake first.

It was a personalized cake in his favourite colour, blue and it had his name written across it. He turned to all his friends and family, still beaming and said,

“Who's idea was this?”

“Marius'.” His mom told him.

It was then that he realized what was missing. He looked around the room to confirm. Yes, his best friend, Marius was absent from his surprise party.

“Where is he?” Sou asked.

Kento was about to explain that Marius had rushed off after rehearsal, not really saying anything but then, as if on queue, the front door opened and Marius trudged in, looking like a zombie.

“Mari?” Sou exclaimed. He rushed over to the younger boy and gave him a hug, slightly fearful that if he didn't give him something to lean on he would topple over.

“Happy birthday, Sou-chan.” Marius whispered.

Okay, Sou thought. Marius' sleepy voice is adorable.

Sou squeezed Marius for a little longer then pulled away from the embrace, hands still on his shoulders just in case.

“Where were you?” Sou interrogated.

“Shopping.”

Sou chuckled inwardly but tried his best to look serious. “That doesn't explain anything.”

“Right, sorry.” Marius yawned. “I was shopping for your present.”

“But why are you so tired?”

“I stayed up all night trying to think of a present for you and I haven't had a change to rest since then.” Marius yawned again.

“Oh, Mari,” Sou half-laughed. “You didn't have to do that. If you couldn't find a present for me then that's okay – this party is more than enough.”

Fuma and Shori were whistling on the other side of the room. Sou had almost forgotten they were there. He stuck a tongue out at them then turned back to Marius.

“Do you want to take a nap in my room?”

“No, it's your birthday and I want to spend it with you!” Marius said, trying to look more awake. “Anyway, I got you this. But don't open it until after the party, okay?” The German boy reached into  the bag he was carrying and handed Sou a pink envelope. Fuma and Shori started whistling again, Kento joining them this time. Sou and Marius both ignored them.

“It's nothing special, okay? So don't laugh when you open it.” Marius mumbled, not meeting Sou's gaze.

“I won't laugh,” Sou vowed. “I know whatever it is I'll love it because it's from you.”

Marius blushed and the three oldest (although they weren't acting like it) members of Sexy Zone's jeering got louder. Sou was about to take revenge on them (as best he could being younger and smaller than all of them) but then his mom announced it was high time they cut the cake so he changed tactics eagerly. The other members of Sexy Zone as well as everyone else joined him at the table and they all broke into a chorus of Happy Birthday that featured Kento repeatedly poking Sou beneath his nose and a hilarious impromptu rap by Fuma.

* * *

Sou laughed to himself, recalling the day's events as he entered his bedroom after brushing his teeth. He'd been so upset at the thought of no-one having remembered his birthday but when he'd come home to discover the party he'd been that much happier.

As he sat down on his bed, Sou's thoughts drifted to Marius. His best friend had left later than everyone else but even though it had just been the two of them he still hadn't let Sou open the envelope.

That's right, the envelope! Everyone was gone now so he could open it. He couldn't wait to see what was so important that only his eyes could see it.

Sou got up, grabbed the pink envelope up off the dresser where he had left it and opened it carefully. Inside was a card. He pulled the card out but something else fell out and sank to the floor. It was a piece of paper. He picked it up but studied the card first.

It was blue - his favourite colour, just like the cake but that wasn't the most striking thing about it. It also had a picture of a cartoon monkey on it. Sou smiled and opened the card.

_To Sou-chan,_

_Happy birthday, Monkey Face!!! Sorry I couldn't get you something better._

_Love Mari_

Sou couldn't help smiling and he even felt the pace of his heart beat quicken a little. Marius was just so cute. Even the tsundere Fuma had often said so.

For a moment he got distracted, thinking about how he was going to tease Marius about the card the next day but then he remembered the neatly-folded piece of paper in his other hand. He put the card with all his others on his dressing table (but slightly in front to show how special it was) then gently unfolded the paper.

_To Sou-chan,  
This is what I really wanted to write in that card:_

_I saw a lot of things that you might like but I didn't think that any of them were good enough for my Sou-chan and in the end I ran out of time. I wanted to get you the best gift ever as a thank you for always looking out for me. No, that's not what I really want to say. This is even hard to say in written form! What I mean is I really like you. Like, really. Like, you know. You know what I mean, don't you? Oh, I suppose you don't. I mean my heart beats really fast when you're around and I get really excited when I know I'm going to see you. Being with you makes me really happy and I always want to be close to you. Do you understand what I mean now? I hope so! Sorry if this is long! Happy birthday, Monkey Face!!!_

_Love Mari_

Sou's heart was now hammering against his chest and he wasn't sure what to do. He feels the same way! He screamed mentally. Marius feels the same way about me as I do about him!

Sou was full of so many emotions – excitement, fear, happiness, confusion. He snatched his phone up from where it was charging and was about to give Marius a call when he caught a glimpse of what time it was on the phone's screen and remembered how tired Marius had been earlier. Instead, Sou decided to shoot him a quick text.

_Just read your note. Let's talk tomorrow. Love you._

He hesitated for a long while before hitting 'send'. How would Marius react to the last part? After a few minutes had pasted he ended up sending the message with his eyes closed. He got an instant reply.

_Okay, see you then. Love you too._

Sou smirked as he sent another text back.

_Were you waiting up for me?_

The reply.

_Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, Monkey Face_.

After responding with another 'goodnight' Sou shut his phone off, still smirking. Then he carefully placed Marius' letter down on the dresser next to the monkey card. After that, forever smiling, he climbed into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, sweet dreams of Marius playing in his mind all night.


End file.
